The invention relates to a disk play-back device with at least one disk magazine exchangeably disposed in the housing of the device, which is fixed in its position in respect to the housing by means of a catch device and has disk holders which are placed in compartments above each other and hold respectively one disk.
A CD play-back device with two oppositely located, exchangeable disk magazines, which are equipped with disk holders placed in horizontal compartments and respectively receiving one disk, is known from DE 39 22 721 A1. A transport device which can be moved in the stack direction of the disk magazines conveys a desired disk, together with the associated disk holder, back and forth between the compartment of the respective disk magazine and a play-back unit. It is customary in connection with such devices to have a plurality of disk magazines with a single device and to stock the individual disk magazines with disks from a defined field of music, such as classics, rock, jazz, etc. For protection against dust, the disk magazines which are not placed into the disk play-back device are usually stored in separate boxes, to which respectively one container for the protective sleeves of the disks stored in the disk magazine is assigned.
Each disk magazine of the known play-back device is maintained in its fixed position by means of two catches disposed on the front of the housing of the device, which consist of a spring mechanism respectively located at the top and the bottom. Both catches are connected via rods with a displacement lever on the housing. With the movement of the displacement lever in one direction, the first catch is released, so that the disk magazine can be pivoted around a pivot shaft out of the housing in order to ease in this way the exchange of the disks stored in the disk holders. With a movement of the displacement lever in the other direction, the second catch is also released, because of which it is possible to remove the disk magazine as a whole from the housing. However, in the course of pivoting the disk magazine out as well as when removing it, it is necessary for the transport device to be in the end position below the level of the bottom of the disk magazine, which therefore requires a special monitoring function of the position of the transport device when exchanging the disk magazine. In addition, the rotational and translatorial movement of the disk magazine in the course of its exchange requires a relatively elaborate construction of the two catches consisting of respectively two spring mechanisms.